Beyblade GenerationX
by KittenPlushValentine
Summary: Summary inside. Worth reading, I swear. This is real Beyblade! Right where you left off. NO JOKE. I made this story as accurate to the show as possible. No out of character crap. Some suggestive relationships. Will continue ASAP when I can.


Ahhh hello people. This is a first. I'm so obsessed with Beyblade, my favorite anime, that I have nothing else on the mind but Beyblade. So after reliving the magic over, after 7years (3seasons, 1movie). I've decided to put my skills to the test. And make this story as accurate as possible. Making each chapter an episode and but bringing more depth into it as I bring the characters into more situations other than Beyblading. Just like the show our heroines will run into rivals and all around bladers as Tyson tends to have a magnetic personality. So here we go.

I do not own Beyblade.. the characters or anything relevant to the series.

_This Story takes place after G Revolution, a couple of months later into the next year. The Bladebreakers are broken up, but are still considered a beyblading team when entered into a tournament or recognized by the public. With Ray in his home town and Max in New York. The rest of the gang are in Japan with Kai in town staying at Tyson's place._

**Beyblade: Generation- X**

Kai sat leaning against the training area's wall. His arms accross his chest and his head tilted forward. His eyes were closed as he sat there in the mids of his thoughts. Snoring could be heard a couple of feet away from him as Tyson lay asleep in his futon. Kai looked up with an irritated face, as he witnessed Tyson's sleeping grin. He thought of a reason for Tyson to be smiling silly like that, but soon received his answer as Tyson began to stir in his sleep.

"Bacon!" Tyson yelled as he jolted forward and then soon rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room trying to focus his vision.

"About time you woke up." Kai said in an irritated tone, as if he'd been waiting on him forever. Tyson looked up and found where the voice had come from.

"Oh, its you Kai. Surprised I didn't find your empty futon on the floor folded, and you nowhere in sight. I thought you'd be training or something by now." Tyson said tiredly as he sat on the floor. Kai's face grew upset and his eye began to twitch, but soon he calmed himself down like he usually did.

"I can't train with a trashed blade." Kai said keeping is cool. Tyson thought for a moment.

"Ohh, right chief has your blade. Something about upgrading it because you lost to Johnny. Hahaha!" Tyson laughed having a fit. He hunched over and held his stomach as he pointed at the now unamused Kai. Who by the looks of it was ready to kill him. Tyson stopped laughing and gained an awkward look to his face.

"Uh.. Breakfast is ready?" He laughed nervously exiting the room as fast as he could, before there was any chance of getting anymore on Kai's bad side.

It had been a couple of months and when Ray and Max left Kai decided to stay in town. Tyson, being over joyed by the company; not that he'd admit it, has grown used to Kai's morning personality. He liked having Kai around, tho he wasn't sure Kai felt the same way he did. A couple weeks earlier, Tyson and Kai had run into a kid named Kyle and he apposed Tyson with a challenge that he couldn't resist.

-Flash Back-

"If it isn't the world Champion. I heard.. your the best. Wanna prove it?" The kid said, as Tyson smirked. He and Kai had been training out by the beach. Perfecting their skills as world champion Beybladers. But Tyson not one to turn down a challenge.

"Ha, I'll prove it alright, but just remember.. you asked for it." Tyson said as he reached for his launcher in his back pocket. He had that confident grin on his face, just before every battle.

"No. I'll take him." Tyson heard just behind him as Kai walked up in front of him, his concentration lost.

"Urghh... Kai I can take him!" He said in his 'I'm independent' voice of irritation. Tyson watched as Kai readied his launcher.

"Let it rip."

"Hey!" Tyson commented as the kid took Kai up on his offer. Tyson stood and watched as the battle began.

Who are you anyway? Kai said, with a skeptical interest. The kid smirked.

The names, Johnny and your bit-beast is mine!

Kai s face grew concerned, What does he want with Dranzer? he thought to himself as the battle continued. The blades were going at it like war, only Johnny had the upper hand.

"Come on Dranzer!" Kai pushed, as his blade started to make a comeback.

Tyson watched in awe as Kai struggled to stay in the battle. "Show him who's boss Kai!"

* * *

><p>Who do you think this Johnny kid is? And why is he after the Blade Breakers bit beast?<br>Coming soon!

Comment, Fave, tell me what you think. Should I make this a whole story/ season?


End file.
